


Feline Fine

by celerydragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Master/Pet, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celerydragon/pseuds/celerydragon
Summary: Sehun is asleep when his master gets home.





	Feline Fine

The sunlight streaming in from the window is warm on Sehun's skin when he wakes up. It's his favourite place to nap, because of that gentle warmth, and sometimes while Kyungsoo is out Jongin will join him there, her pretty tail curling around then both. Their master has a bunch of pictures of them cuddled up together on her phone, and one of the less risqué photos is set as her background. 

It’s late evening, judging by the orange glow illuminating the room, which means master Kyungsoo should be home by now. Still sleepy, he rubs his eyes, tail flicking from side to side and ears twitching as he tries to figure out what woke him up.    
It doesn't take long to determine the source of the noise: the master bedroom, of course. For a moment, Sehun deliberates, unsure whether he should disturb them or go get a glass of juice instead. In the end, he pads lightly towards the bedroom, the sounds getting louder the closer he gets. He peers around the door, and sure enough, there's Jongin and Kyungsoo. His master is wearing a strap-on- the pink one- and fucking Jongin into the mattress. What he could hear earlier was a mix of Jongin's melodic voice, and the smack of skin on skin. His master's breasts bounce with each thrust and his morning wood takes an interest in the view.    
Kyungsoo is quick to notice him.   
"Sorry, honey, did we wake you?" She asks, sounding a little strained. Jongin looks up, face a mess of pink cheeks and lipstick, and looks at Sehun with a plea in her eyes. She's wearing the sparkling diamanté collar that she received for her birthday. Sehun nods.   
"Did you want to join us?" She asks, tugging on Jongin's pretty tail and provoking a loud cry. There's a flash of sparkle and Sehun knows Jongin is wearing the gem-tipped butt plug. Sehun nods again.   
"You know where the condoms are, sweetie." 

Sehun smiles, and heads for the drawer. Shedding his sweater and boxers, he joins them on the bed, settling himself amongst the pillows just in front of Jongin. She raises her head just in time to see him rolling the condom on, and bites her lip.   
"Where do you want his cock, precious?" Kyungsoo asks, slowing down so Jongin can respond coherently, "mouth? Ass?"    
"I want him to fuck my ass," she gasps softly, ears flattening over her head in embarrassment. Sehun runs his fingers through her hair, and cups her cheek.    
Without warning, Kyungsoo pulls out of Jongin, the strap-on waving a little. It's Sehun’s favourite one too, and he almost wishes that he was in Jongin's place right now. Kyungsoo begins to work the butt plug out of Jongin's ass, wiggling it this way and that while Jongin bites Sehun's thumb in an effort not to whine.   
"Good girl." Kyungsoo praises when it's laying on the blanket next to her. "Shift out of the way a little, princess." Jongin shuffles forwards into Sehun's waiting arms, where he lets his hands slide down her body to fondle her ass. It would be so easy to push Jongin's hips down until she was riding him but he restrains himself, knowing that he would get into trouble if he did that. Instead he mouths at Jongin's neck and plays with the plushness of her cheeks.   
Jongin's fingers tweak at Sehun's nipple piercings, knowing it's a weakness of his. He moans softly against her skin, and rolls his hips up so that the tip of his cock brushes her inner thigh. This causes the desired reaction; she rocks down, rubbing her pussy up and down his length. Sehun closes his eyes at the feeling, letting the sensations wash over him. Kyungsoo closes in from behind, creating a Jongin sandwich. The strap-on lies next to Sehun's cock, sliding easily against him. Their master plays with the kitty's breasts, and drags her hands across her bare skin as she draws Sehun into a kiss over her shoulder. Her lips are gentle against his, but sure and confident. He wants more but she holds back on him, even when he opens his mouth submissively to let her take all of him.   
"Jongin, sweetie, how do you want to do this?" Kyungsoo mumbles into Sehun's mouth.   
Jongin takes a moment to respond, distracted a she is.    
"If- if you lie down, then I-I'll ride you and Sehun can fuck me from behind?" Jongin suggests, voice rasping. Sehun moans his approval, picturing the two women spread out just for him. Kyungsoo seems to agree, pulling away momentarily to arrange herself horizontally on the bed. Jongin is reluctant to leave Sehun, when he tries to peel her away from grinding against him. It’s cute, how whiny she gets, even though this was her idea.

“C’mon, Jonginnie, don’t you want to ride master?” He whispers next to her ear, relishing in the full body shudder the move provokes. She nods, absently leaning back. With a little help from Sehun- her limbs don’t seem to be working quite right, and Sehun wonders how long she and master have been going, to make her like this- she straddles Master Kyungsoo’s hips and slowly sinks down on the strap-on. Perching behind her with one knee on the bed, Sehun’s hands are on her hips, helping her to bounce up and down. Kyungsoo’s smaller hand slide across his, halting his movements. Her other hand is tangled in Jongin’s hair, pulling her body over hers.

“Go get the lube.” She instructs, looking over the other hybrid’s shoulder, dragging her into a kiss the moment Sehun is gone. Sehun takes his time fetching the lube, barely able to drag his eyes away from his partners long enough to pull the drawer open. Jongin is slowly rolling her hips, using what little leverage she can manage to get as much friction as she can, the round curve of her ass moulding against their master’s hips with each movement. He catches flashes of the bright pink of the dildo, and licks his lips.

He lubes up one finger, and uses his clean hand to slow her movements, squeezing her ass and provoking a pitiful whine until he drags his finger across her hole. Teasingly, he circles her rim a few times, before Kyungsoo scolds him and he pushes inside. He bites down hard on his lower lip as he slowly moves his finger inside her. He doesn’t need to do this at all, since she’s been wearing the plug for a while now, but he wants to make it last a little longer.

Jongin rocks back against his hand, wanting to feel more. She peers over her shoulder, her dewy eyes focused in a glare.

“Sehunnie, hurry up.” She complains, her dark hair falling across her shoulder in waves. He meets her eyes for a moment, hand stilling as he wonders how far he can push his luck.

“Sehun.” Kyungsoo warns, sending shivers down his spine. Hopefully that tone doesn’t mean he’s in for punishment later. 

“Sorry,” he whispers, slicking himself up and moving over the edge of the bed. One knee propped up on the mattress, he guides his cock to Jongin’s hole. He pushes inside, watching her back arch beautifully at the intrusion. He lets his eyes slip shut at the feeling of being inside her, and bends forward over her lithe form. Jongin is gasping, barely able to move stuck between the two of them. Her thighs twitch as she tries to fuck herself back on both at once, but Kyungsoo’s grip on her ass is all that’s needed to still her.

“Is it good?” Kyungsoo whispers, tucking a lock of hair away out of her face, “Is it good to be filled up with two cocks like this?” Jongin nods eagerly. Sehun still kind of wishes that it were him in the middle right now, but this warm heat around him, under him, is incredible too. He lets out a rough breath, holding back from moving too soon, though he fervently wants to. 

“Can I move yet, master?” He asks, resting his chin on Jongin’s shoulder. Kyungsoo eyes him fondly. 

“I don’t know sweetheart. Is it ok, princess?”

“Mm!” Jongin nods her approval, trying to rock back, but she can’t manage anything substantial. Her hands ball up the blankets either side of Kyungsoo’s waist. Sehun grins, and starts to slowly roll his hips back and forth, the drag of his cock in and out of her delicious. Jongin’s had drops, her shoulders hunching forward at the feeling. Sehun wonders if she’s over sensitive; he doesn’t know how long she had the buttplug in earlier. Maybe all day.

“Sehunnie,” she whines, her cheek resting on Kyungsoo’s chest. Sehun knows she wants it faster, but he pushes his luck, not changing the pace at all until Jongin keens, and Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at him

“Do it properly.” Kyungsoo warns, her low voice making his cock twitch. Ok, now he’s  _ really  _ in for it later. 

He readjusts his position, and starts to fuck her like he means it. The room starts to fill with the sound of skin on skin once again. His grip on her hips has her in a back and forth motion, intermittently full with Sehun’s cock and Kyungsoo’s dildo. The increased friction has Sehun seeing stars. Giving in to his urges, he arches forward and bites Jongin’s shoulder hard enough to provoke a shocked inhale.

Jongin’s voice sounds strained, raising in pitch until she finally comes undone. She’s shaking by the time her climax is over, the last waves still making her bodily twitch, her ears and tail spasming wildly. She’s gasping and hissing at every slight movement, oversensitive.

Together, Kyungsoo and Sehun lift Jongin’s body, and carefully move her so her head is resting on the pillows. Kyungsoo removes the strapon, tossing it to the other end of the bed to deal with later.

Sehun’s still hard, and it’s a little distracting. Without looking to Kyungsoo for permission, he takes himself in his hand and starts to jerk himself off.

“Uh-uh.” Kyungsoo smacks his arm. “Bratty kittens don’t get to come. Don’t you look at me like that.” Kyungsoo scolds, batting his hand away from his dick again. Sehun pouts. He should have expected this. He looks forlornly at his erection, then at Jongin, who is still breathing pretty hard. She’s so pretty like this, glistening with sweat and rosy cheeked. Sehun sighs. If only he’d been awake when Kyungsoo returned home.

“You ok?” Kyungsoo teases her, cupping her cheek. Jongin opens her eyes and nods emphatically.

“I’m good. I’m great. That was great.”

“I’m glad. Do you want a drink or anything?”

“Yeah. Can I have some water?” She smiles warmly up at both Kyungsoo and Sehun, wriggling over closer to their master to cuddle.

“Sehun, please go and get some water for Jonginnie, ok?”

“Yes, master.” He gets up, puts on his boxers, and heads out to the kitchen. He hears Kyungsoo continue to coddle Jongin, asking if she’s cold, or wants to watch tv for a bit. Sehun pouts. Next time it will be  _ him _ getting all the attention, he thinks, grabbing the first bottle of water he can find in the fridge. When he opens the door, Jongin perks up, and holds her hands out for her drink. Still sulking a little bit, Sehun hands it over, and scoots onto the bed. While Jongin is drinking, he curls into her side, sandwiching her in between him and Kyungsoo. He slings his arm across her waist, nuzzling into her shoulder. Kyungsoo’s fingers interlock with his, and he smiles against Jongin’s skin.

Ok, he admits, this is good too.


End file.
